Elastic Heart
by solemnvalanceconway
Summary: Solemn's elastic heart is impenetrable. Wallis And FutunaxOC oneshot OOC Wallis And Futuna


The air within the small room was warm and somewhat comforting while he sighed; stretching his limbs out all while trying to be as still and rock like as possible. Once he was done with his carefully monitored stretching, he looked down to see a females figure cling to him in her sleep. With a curved lip directed towards her direction, he placed his hand on her shoulder, hiding his grass colored eyes behind his eyes lids with a deep sigh parting his lips.

Once his eyes opened another time, he shot them over towards the small alarm clock that rested on the nightstand beside his side of the bed. He smiled to himself for another moment before turning his head back towards the ceiling; staring at the tacky colored paint that met his eyes. "Another day it is." Antonio muttered, humming slightly to himself.

He felt the movement of another; he assuming she had woken up. "Good morning." He still had his eyes on the ceiling's paint while pulling her into a weak hug. "How'd you sleep?" He asked, hearing her yawn.

"Fine." She breathed, going up to his cheek and planting a gentle kiss on his tanned skin. "I'm surprised Lovino isn't awake yet." She chuckled slightly. "Little guy is always up early." He let a breathy chuckle be his response. "Now I need to get a shower; another day at work." She pulled the covers off of her figure, placing her leg over Antonio's waist and then inched off the bed.

"Are we going out to lunch later today?" He asked, sitting up while he starched his brown hair. "Lovino doesn't have school today so I'd have to bring him with me." He went on, following her to the bathroom. He heard her turn the shower on before he leaned against the doorway, sticking his hand under his white t-shirt to scratch at his chest.

She sighed; turning around to give him a pained expression while she shook her head. "We can't afford it." (Name) said with a saddened voice. "But I do need you to get food while I'm out."

Antonio stood still, staring at the flooring with a blank expression "You'll have a bad day today; you stepped on your left foot first." He pointed out; his eyes still. "I should get a real job like everyone else." He said, emotionlessly. "I should just give up on this musician thing." Green eyes met (EyeColor) ones when he made his pierce through her figure.

"No." (Name) started, ignoring his superstition while grabbing two towels; one for her body and another for her soon to be damp hair. "You get some money. There for it is in fact a job." She waved her hand, shooing him away. "Let me get in the shower then we can talk."

Antonio pushed himself off the door frame and watched her shut the door. He then waited for her to strip her pajama clothing away and place (Pale/Tan/Dark) feet onto the shower's almost plastic feeling flooring. And once she gave him the 'okay' to come back in, he did and kept the door opened.

"_Some_ money." He corrected while he sat on the toilet's closed seat; intertwining his fingers together and watching the window that was on the other side of the wall. "I want us to get out of this shitty apartment." Antonio growled slightly while he took his fingers out of their grip to rest his elbow on his clothed leg, propping his head up. "It's pathetic! It's a wonder we all can still stand being in here anymore."

"Antonio," She started as she stuck her head out from behind the shower curtain. Her (HairColor) strains were covered in the white lathery soap. "Stop with such negative talk. And you wonder where your Lovino got it from."

"He doesn't get it from me!" He chuckled slightly. "That women; now that's where he gets it from! Evil woman…." He went on, making her laugh a little. "Speaking of the little devil," He started, standing back to his feet while he peered out from the doorway. "What do you think he could be up to? I bet he's still sleeping but that's odd for him." He started to walk out from the bathroom and out of their room.

Antonio's footsteps trailed into the miniature hallway they had that separated the two rooms from each other and opened Lovino's door, seeing he was actually still sleeping. He smiled to himself, walking over towards the lump that was covered with SpongeBob SquarePants blanket that laid snuggly on the small mattress.

"Lovino," He sung, petting the small amount of brown hair that managed to sneak out of the cocoon he had wrapped himself in. "I think it's time for you to wake up." He went on, pulling the covers off the small one's face. He saw his brown eyes starting to open slowly while an angered expression quickly took a hold. "Good morning!" He smiled, but the younger one took his pillow and threw it at his father's face.

"Dumby!" Lovino insulted, tossing the covers back over his figure while Antonio fumed slightly. "I was sleeping! Why'd you wake me up?" He continued to slur tiredly, but Antonio took the pillow and tossed it at the end of the bed.

"Lovino, don't be so mean." He started, pulling the covers off of his body more. "It's time to get up. And don't call me a dumby." Antonio sat on the small bed's edge; rubbing the small one's back in soothing circles. "You need to be nice to me and everyone else." He continued in a stern voice.

Then, Lovino put two and two together and realized that his father would be consistent on getting him to wake up. And with that thought lingering on his mind, he consented to his words and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "There, you happy?" He felt hands reach under the pits of his arms while he was picked up and placed in someone's lap.

"Yes, I am." He reached over to the dresser and grabbed the comb, picking off Lovino's leftover hairs that remained in the teeth. "But you don't say that to me. You say 'Okay, daddy!'. Why don't you ever do that?" He asked, starting to comb the small one's brown locks.

"…I don't know." He muttered, looking down at his hands that rested on his thighs.

"Antonio!" He heard someone shout for him. He shouted 'Yes?' back. "I'm leaving now; don't forget to get some food in this house!" She said, walking towards the door.

"Promise. Bye, love you!" He shouted once again, hearing her response while also hearing the door open and shut. He looked back down to Lovino's hair; seeing it was a tangled as could be. "What on earth is wrong with your hair?" He laughed, trying to break the rat's nest with the comb. He tried to push on the tanged strains, but only making him have a cry erupt from his throat. "Ah! I'm so sorry, Lovino! I need to get this out!"

"I-It hurts!" He continued to cry, feeling his eyes starting to water. He began to wipe his eyes while he murmured small threats every now and then. "You bastard!" He whined. But once he said that, his lips met a hand that had quickly smacked itself onto them.

"Do not say that! That's a bad word! You know, we were going to go out later today and since you want to call me such things I won't give you a surprise I had in mind for you." Antonio threatened making the younger one cry.

"B-B-But D-Daddy!" He said while wiping his eyes from his early morning tears. "It was an accident… Ouch!" He continued to bawl.

Antonio looked down at what he had done and sighed deeply; shutting his eyes while he looked at the top of his son's head; seeing how neat and clean the strains looked. But once you trail your eyes down, you see a jumbled up mess with frizzy locks and now, a blue rat tooth comb sticking out of the mess. He couldn't make it budge without hurting him.

He knew he had to leave soon but he didn't want to take Lovino looking like this. But he knew the only way they'd be able to get the knots out of his hair was to leave the house. "Lovino," He started, feeling defeated. "We'll get you dressed then we'll go out to and get some things." He breathed heavily, getting up from the bed, listening to it creak in relief. He turned around, looking back at him, seeing he still had watery eyes. He looked down at the carpet. "…We'll still go to McDonalds." He then shut the door and headed toward his room where he'd get himself dressed and ready for the day ahead.

~  
Lovino leaned in between Antonio's legs while the train was moving. Since it was morning, it was crowded and the young one, for some reason, didn't want to sit down but insisted on standing. Antonio asked and even threatened but gave up once he realized Lovino would need to sit on his lap; he knew how terribly embarrassing that was for the younger one. So they compromised and this is how it ended up.

He saw that Lovino was starting to lose balance as the train moved so Antonio, jokingly, grabbed the comb that stuck out of the back of his head, keeping him still. He chuckled to himself; thinking the blue plastic sticking out of the brown hair was the icing on top of the cake for this morning.

And once they reached their stop, they finished their travel by foot and walked to the nearest supermarket there was so they could gather the things they needed to meet (Name)'s approval. Once they walked into the supermarket, Antonio grabbed a cart and picked Lovino up, placing him in the child's seat and began looking up and down the aisles for the foods they needed.

"So what do you want for dinner tonight?" Antonio asked, looking over at the eggs. He remembered he had eaten the rest for breakfast yesterday morning so he grabbed some. "Easy Mac?" He joked. Lovino rolled his eyes, crossing his arms while he muttered something. "I know you don't like it. I was joking. Why don't you eat some…" He continued looking.

"I want tomato sandwiches for dinner." He stated, unfolding his arms while he reached behind his head, pulling on the comb slightly, whimpering. "Ah! Ms. (Name) wouldn't have let this happen." He quickly let his hands snake themselves back around to his chest and crossed his arms.

"Well I'm sorry." Antonio muttered under his breath, looking over at the cans of food. He grabbed a few of the canned fruits, putting them into the cart. He inched down further; gathering some of the boxed pasta's and placed two of the packages into the cart.

And then he allowed himself to push the cart into the cosmetics isle, looking down the shelves to see if the bottles of child hair detangling solution would be somewhere in neat, white bottles like they always would be.

He saw them. "Ha ha!" He cheered to himself, reaching down grabbing one of the bottles. "This'll fix your hair." Antonio explained, Lovino nodding his head.

Antonio then looked down at the price, cringing slightly. Lovino noticed his disgust. "What's wrong with you?" He asked somewhat bitterly.

"N-Nothing." He insured, looking down to see if there were any more bottles. But the more he looked around, the more expensive they seemed to get. "I guess ten dollars is as low as it'll get." He sighed, placing it in the cart. "We probably won't use it more than once, too." He went on, lowering his head while he pushed the cart.

"I don't want McDonalds." Lovino admitted. "I want to go home and eat pasta." He added, taking his eyes off his father's face and let them look at the isles that were moving past him.

Antonio stopped, looking at the crafts section. He smiled widely to himself while the light bulb shot out from the top of his crown; he didn't want today to be just another day. "Why don't we make some things today, too?" He pushed the cart down the aisle, looking at the beads and markers and all the tools you'd use to create anything and seemingly everything. "Sound like fun?"

Lovino sucked on his bottom lip, making it pop out with a small 'pop' "I guess." He said, uncrossing his arms. He looked to the left, seeing foam stickers. He smiled widely; pointing to the package of dolphin and clown fish shaped and colored foam stickers. "Wow! Daddy, look at those! I want those!" He said with his eyes getting as large as baseballs.

Antonio let a small laugh part his lips. "I've never seen you so excited in a long time." He looked down at him, seeing that his small, originally pale face was now scarlet.

~  
"Do you like mine?" Lovino asked, holding up the colored paper that had beads and the foam stickers attached to it. The beads were arranged on the corners of the paper. He took his finger, pointing to the words he tried to spell. "It says 'purple' on it. I learned that the other day." He bragged slightly, placing it back on the table, taking a crayon to scribble the green color around the open sections.

"Good job, it looks nice!" Antonio smiled, reaching into the bag of chips that rested on the table and took a chip. "Who'd you make that for? Ms. (Name)?"

"No, I made it for you." Lovino passed the paper towards him, placing it beside the bag of chips. He then leaned against the table; putting his elbows underneath his chest and looked at Antonio's. "What does that say?"

Antonio smiled to himself, looking down at what he had made. He didn't use beads for his writing; instead he used a black marker and tested out his best font he could produce from his wrist. "It says 'I love you' on it. I'll decorate it with beads in a little bit." He took another chip, putting it past his lips.

"What's it like in Spain?" Lovino asked, randomly while he sat on his knees back on the chair. He looked over towards the T.V, seeing SpongeBob was on. "Is it cold there?"

"No, it's warm and it feels nice." Antonio looked over at the T.V as well. "It's so nice and pretty there. You've been there." He looked back over toward Lovino. "Well, you were just a tiny baby." He added, looking down at the beads, reaching his hand in there and gathered (Name)'s favorite colors; (FavoriteColor) and (AnotherFavoriteColor). "Ms. (Name) then came to visit me and then, we knew we were meant to be." He finished, taking the glue and put a small dap on the paper. Antonio then took one of the colored beads, placing it on the same spot the glue was.

"I like Ms. (Name)." Lovino's eyes went back onto the screen of the T.V. "She's nice to me."

"She nice to both of us." He replied, hearing the door starting to open. They both turned their heads over towards it, seeing (Name) was coming home. She looked exhausted.

"Hey, guys." She breathed out a sigh heavily while placing her large bag onto the table with a 'thump'. She looked at the table, seeing a small mess. "Where'd you get that from?" She asked with a pained voice; almost certain she'd need to clean it up.

"We were doing stuff with the beads. Look at these stickers!" Lovino shouted, holding up his yellow construction paper that was littered with clown fish and dolphin foam stickers that was surrounded by a sea of green crayon and with the word 'purple' written in very slopping handwriting.

She smiled. "Looks very nice!" She said, setting her eyes down at Antonio's. "And so does your daddy's."

"Oh, and he got a comb stuck in my hair! It's still there! Look!" Lovino turned around, pointing to the comb that stuck out from the back of his hair. It seemed to be worse than earlier.

When Antonio tried to pull the comb out with the detangle solution he didn't seem to do it well. Instead of making things better, he only made it a greasy mess with more tangle in it. It felt wet and it wouldn't dry.

(Name) looked back over at Antonio who looked down at his paper, seeming to be flustered slightly. "…It's for you, you know." He informed, trying to take the attention away from the younger one's hair. She looked at him, almost shocked. "I was going to take him to get his hair cut tomorrow anyway." He insured while she nodded her head. She wanted to laugh terribly.

"I'm going to go play in my room." Lovino jumped off of the chair, ran to his small bedroom and shut the door. Then, they heard him jump onto his bed; they instantly knowing he was going to take a nap or start his sleep for the night.

Once he left, a silence over took the two of them. It wasn't a bad silence in anyway; it was one of the comforting silences that most say rarely exists. Her (EyeColor) eyes were down towards his paper, watching as he finished the small gift for her.

And once it was finished, he hung his head down, landing his lips onto the paper that rested on the table. He then parted his lips from the paper, looking up at her.

"What's that for?" She asked.

"Sealing it with a kiss." He informed, she nodded her head. "Do you like it?"

"I do." She smiled, looking up at him. "I love you too."

He half-smiled as he got up. "Be right back." He added while he walked to their bedroom. He then went to the closet, grabbing his guitar and guitars pick and came back into the room with her. Antonio held the guitar up while he sat back down in his original spot. Crossing his legs, he placed the instrument onto his knee, strumming it lightly.

"So how was your day?" She asked, watching his fingers play with the strings. "Mine was terrible. It was awfully cold in the building today and I forgot my jacket so I froze. Then the printer broke and a whole mess of other things happened and it was just… not a great day in the slightest."

He half-smiled. "Told you it would be bad." He chuckled, placing his hand onto her hand, feeling the chill on it. "In Spain, it's considered bad luck to do that. I should have told you to make a cross. You should do that three times if you do, though." He told her, rubbing her hand. "Oo, you are really cold; let's go sit on the couch and watch T.V or something."

They both got up, walked to the couch. He then flopped down, grabbing the blanket that was on the back of the couch and put it in his left hand. She then sat down in his lap, lying against his chest while he covered their bodies with the fleece blanket. "What do you mean do you mean make a cross?" She asked, handing him the remote.

He then gently pushed her off his chest; she now watching him in a puzzlement while she propped herself up with her elbow on the side of the tan couch. Antonio then took his hand, going to his tanned forehead, tapping on it then going down to the end of his rib cage tapping on then, going to his right shoulder then the left. "Do that three times and it'll make the bad luck go away." He smiled while she lay back down, shutting her eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

She smiled, feeling his hand go to her back, rubbing it gently. "Why did you do crafts with Lovino today?"(Name) asked.

"Because I wanted to give you something." He admitted, squeezing her shoulder with his hand slightly. He grew slightly aggravated with the situation, but pushed it aside. "I wanted to buy something and give it to you, but all the things I wanted to buy you were terribly expensive."

"I don't need expensive things." She insured, making him chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"That's what all girls say; internationally or not." She playfully smacked him. "Hey!" He chuckled, grabbing her wrists gently while pushing her up against the couch, she giggling. He rested his forehead on hers, smiling and laughing while she squirmed underneath his playful touches. "It's not nice to hit people, Lovino." She laughed, rolling her eyes, jokingly. "And rolling your eyes is bad manners."

She smiled, looking back at his green eyes that rested on her (EyeColor) ones. "Whatever." She chuckled, feeling his grip untighten from around her wrists. He then lay back down on the couch, opened the blanket and waited for her to come back into his grip, but she didn't.

"Come on." He said, patting onto his chest. "I'm getting a little sleepy, too. I may fall asleep, actually." He yawned, feeling her head fall back over his heart. He placed his hand on her shoulder, rubbing down her forearm and back up.

She took the remote and flipped through the stations in till she found a show she would like. She didn't mind whether Antonio wanted to or not since he was going to sleep. (Name) had learned that 'may' to him means 'will'.

(Name) smiled at a joke that someone had told on the T.V before she felt something trickling on the crown of her (HairColor) crown. Curious as to what it was, her hand quickly fell to the top of her head, feeling some type of liquid. She grew disgusted for a second before she heard her Spanish boyfriend snoring and almost instinctively knew what had fallen on her head.

"Ew, Antonio." She whispered a chuckle while sitting up, pushing his head softly back so it leaned against the couch's top. "I already took a shower today." She then got to her feet and walked over to the kitchen's table, holding the paper he had decorated for her. She smiled down at it.

(Name) sat the paper down onto the table's edge and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Before she could bend over to get it, she heard that the paper had fallen. She figured it would; she didn't place it on the table far enough where it wouldn't.  
"Huh?" She said to herself while she reached for it on the floor. Her knee popped slightly as she reached for it. She saw that there was a backside to it. 'funny,' she thought, picking it up as she rose to her feet once again. 'He didn't show me this side.' And as she read it, her face grew a bright red.

"A-Antonio?" She asked, trying to wake him up. (Name) walked over to him, seeing he was still unconscious on the couch; snoring louder than before. "Antonio!" She shouted, making him stop snoring but still asleep. "Damn it, this is serious!" She whined, watching his eyes come out from behind his lids.

"What's the matter? Did you do something?" He asked with his foggy voice. But instead of saying anything, she held the paper up on the side she didn't know existed. He read it and after he did, he smirked up at her. "Yeah, what about it?"

"…Y-you want to marry me?" She seemed shocked. He laughed, sitting up while he spread his legs open, resting his elbows on knees while he rubbed his face. She came around and sat next to him on the couch. "Stop laughing!" She commanded.

"I'm sorry." He replied, pulling her in his grip while he brought her down to the back of the couch, they leaning on back while she was still laced in his arms. "But of course I do! We've been together for a while now." He lowered his voice, kissing her cheek. "I wanted to buy you a ring before I even asked, but I was too excited." Antonio's voice grew even quieter. "And besides, you've done so much for me and Lovino."

She looked down at the carpet, too shocked to say anything. "I know." She muttered; her eyes glued to the flooring.

"You don't know." He corrected, sitting up while he took ahold of her hands, making her look at him. "You; you were the one who was there to tell me everything was alright even though," He chuckled slightly. "They weren't going to be. You came to visit me in Spain when I didn't have enough money to go visit you. You were the one who brought me and Lovino here; you took us in, even though it was your parents' house, it was still something. But it's okay that we moved out; you and I bought this shitty apartment, but it's okay."

"Antonio, anyone would have done it." She insured, but he shook his head, smiling up at her, widely.

"You were the one to tell Lovino you'd be his new mommy." He said, his smile starting to become toothy. "He's never knew what a mommy was like and you should it to him. You should him the love of a mother, and I can't thank you enough for that…" Antonio sighed, taking his hand and inched it up to her shoulder, rubbing it gently. "You're everything I could ever ask for, you know." He rested his forehead on hers, his smile relaxing. "I would buy you a ring, I would buy you this and that but I can't. But one day, I promise I'll buy you anything you ever wanted." He insured, but she looked down at the fabric of the couch, trying to avoid his eyes.  
"You're too kind…" She began to smile, her cheeks bright red.

"So, I will ask this once again; (Name), will you marry me?" He asked, taking her cheek into his hand while he pulled his forehead away. He angled her eyes so they looked towards his. Her cheeks became apple colored, while she nodded her head.

"Yes." She smiled, her cheeks still catching fire. "Of course I would."

She saw him smile while he pulled his lips closer to hers. He landed gentle kisses on her lips; letting his soft lips fall onto hers. And once he pulled away, she asked 'What was that for?' to which he replied 'Sealing it with a kiss.'


End file.
